


Heluna

by arcanelads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanelads/pseuds/arcanelads
Summary: ‘You don’t want me to leave, Hermione.’ Their nose is now brushing each others tips.





	Heluna

Luna was astonished seeing Hermione in a rogue way. She doesn’t like her like that. Luna walked over to Hermione and patted her shoulder.

‘Come and have lunch with me.’ she suggested. 

‘After all-’ she suddenly hugged Hermione by the waist from her back. ‘..tomorrow we’re going to Hogsmeade. It’ll be my treat.’ she said in hushed tones. Leaving her hot breath on Hermione’s neck.

‘...sure.’ Hermione said heartily. She pushed her hands away from her waist, to reach the comb on top of the fireplace. She sat a few meters away from Luna, with her face facing the mirror while touching up her hair.

‘Are you uncomfortable with me?’ Luna came closer and touch strands of her hair.

‘Don’t!’ she said and slipped away.

Luna looked at her blankly. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yes, I am but not now.’ Hermione’s tone sounded impatient.

‘But what do you do? Do you need help?’ Luna massaged her shoulders, thinking that would calm her down.

Hermione stood and place the comb back where it was. She wanted to get out of here.

‘Hermione, tell me?’ Luna closes the gap between her and Hermione who's back back is now against the door.

Hermione wanted to push her away and slam the door behind her. But she won’t do that, not to Luna. ‘You…’ she hissed. Luna didn’t understand. She didn’t understand why is Hermione so worked up, does she needs more space? Luna has always been the one in their relationship to overthink.

‘I...need you to leave.’

‘You don’t want me to leave, Hermione.’ Their nose is now brushing each others tips.

‘Yes, I do!’ She shoved Luna away.

‘What’s the problem?’ Luna said facing downwards.

‘You are.’ Hermione yelled.  
‘At, least give me an explanation.’ Luna sounded worried. Luna walks closer to her and cuddles her from the back. ‘...Granger, please.’

‘I saw you with Astoria. You were holding her hands. You know how I feel between you and your ex. You know how much it infuriates me seeing the both of you… together..’ Hermione explained almost crying.

Luna chuckled at the thought of Hermione being jealous. ‘It was nothing. You know how I’ve always feel about you.’ Luna pressed the lightest kisses to the side of her neck.

‘I won’t do anything to hurt you nor our relationship.’ She kissed her again. ‘I love you.’ She kissed her neck again, making her way to Hermione’s lips. They continue until the night passes.


End file.
